The Wooing of Leo Valdez
by Team Valdez
Summary: Nico di Angelo was never exactly lucky in love, but with the war against Gaea over, begins to develop some new feelings towards the Sevens' favorite mechanic. The demigods decide to help Nico win the the guy of his dreams, but how does Leo feel about this? T for language, Slash, and suggestive things later. Leico, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Theyna.
1. Jealous

_**A/N: This is my first story that I've posted, so bear with me if it's bad. Reviews are appreciated!**_

To say that Nico was annoyed would be an understatement.

Leo knew for a fact that Piper would have both of their heads if they were even a minute late to Hazel's Birthday party, yet for once, he was the reason for the delay. He had been chatting animatedly with the brown haired woman sitting across from the pair for nearly two hours, while Nico drowned his sorrows in the Chicken Mcnugget happy meals that the teen across the counter kept sending his way.

He knew that he shouldn't be jealous. He knew that there was no way that Leo and this woman would ever be a thing (it was a little gross to think about), but the fact that anyone could have a discussion with Leo longer than he could bothered him somewhat. He reminded himself once again that he shouldn't blame his crush for this. It had been his idea after all.

Nico absentmindedly steered the red matchbox car that had come with his meal around his Coke. The woman was laughing at some comment that Leo had made about the son of Hades, her eyes screwed shut as a smile split her face in two. Nico tried to ignore the two holding hands like they were about to be ripped apart.

He had no right to be jealous.

"Hey death breath?" Leo's voice interrupted his brooding. "What time do we Have to be at Percy's again?"

"About an hour, but we still need to pick up the ring, genius." Nico replied nonchalantly.

Leo's face contorted into a mask of false cheerfulness as he turned to their companion, who wore a sad smile as she rose from her seat.

"It was nice to see you again Leo." she smiled and hugged the young man and turning to deliver a hug for Nico too.

"Thank you for reuniting us." She whispered in his ear. Nico nodded as she stepped back, the long skirt she wore making light _swish _sounds as she exited the restaurant. Leo let out a deep breath and didn't even try to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over any second before unceremoniously running into Nico's open arms. Nico gripped the demigod tightly as he watched the woman slowly turn to dust in the abandoned street, mouthing 'goodbyes' and 'thank yous'.

Nico closed his eyes and concentrated, imagining a vein of light that would lead the woman back to her rightful place in Elysium.

When he opened his eyes again, Esperanza Valdez was gone.

_**A/N: Its going to get happy I swear. Tell me if I should continue this with the next chapter at Hazel's party. **_

_**-Team**_** Valdez**


	2. The Party- part one

"So let me get this straight," Rachel said through the cupcake that she was devouring. "To get this guy to like you, you brought his mother back from the dead?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Nico muttered in exasperation.

"Dude, even I thought that that was a bad idea." Jason said, descending from the ladder where he had been struggling to hang the purple banner spelling out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAZEL' in golden letters. Piper, as she had the most experience in the group of dealing with parties, was checking items off of a list with Annabeth, both of them pacing the living room of the Jackson-Blofis apartment as quickly as their heels would allow.

"Rachel," Annabeth chided ," I can't just let you eat all of the dessert."

"How about I 'accidentally'," Rachel said, sliding a cupcake towards the blonde ," Damage one of these cupcakes," she swiped off a corner of the icing," And someone needed to dispose of such a monstrosity?"

The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes at the redhead, popped the cupcake into her mouth, and left to join Piper in the kitchen.

"Where is the elf anyways?" Jason asked, plopping himself down on the couch acrosss from Nico.

"He left with Thalia and Reyna to pick up the ring from his cabin."

"I still can't believe that they're going to do this," Rachel said as she licked icing from her fingers," They're so young!"

"Demigods have to grow fast, Red," Percy called out from behind a tower of pizza boxes ," Besides, we all saw it coming."

"FRANK JUST CALLED!" Piper yelled from the kitchen while she straightened Percy's tie. "WE HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAK

"Okay everyone they're comig down the hall! Get to your places, this is not a drill!" Annabeth shouted. Reyna joined Thalia in the closet, the two linked together by their hands. Annabeth, Piper, and Leo ducked behind Percy's kitchen table. Nico ended up crouching behind the couch, sandwiched between Jason and Percy. Rachel hid behind the door, her camera at the ready to capture the daughter of Pluto's reaction.

"So," Percy whispered ," Leo huh?"

"Shut up, asshole" Nico glared at his cousin.

"You know that's not what I meant." Percy said, nudging Nico's arm. "I think the two of you would be good for each other. We all saw how you two got along at the celebration party."

Nico blushed crimson at the memory of Leo's hand fitting into his, the Hispanic demigod's fingers fillin the spaces between Nico's perfectly.

"Besides, we have a plan." Percy motioned to his other cousin. Jason winked at Nico and high fived Percy. Before Nico could ask, Rachel cut the lights.

The door opened slowly, Hazel's voice ringing out in the silent apartment.

"Are you sure that Percy wanted to meet-"

"SURPRISE!"

Hazel gasped and stood wide eyed as the demigods (and Rachel) emerged from their hiding places. She looked back and forth from Frank, to the group, then to Frank again.

Her boyfriend laughed and pulled her into the apartment.

WHEW! Okay sorry for the late upd8, I'll try to make it up to you guys and add another chapter tonight! R&R please and thanks to those who did last time :)

Yours in demigodishness

-Team Valdez


End file.
